1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transforming device and more particularly to an improvement of the device for transforming an original picture image to such as a drawing type image and a painting type image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Almost all structural characteristics contained in an image can be grasped as a linear characteristic of the edge part of contour and boundary of the object contained. And the drawings expressed by grasping the image as the linear characteristic can give a strong impression on the viewer as well as giving psychological effects on him. Accordingly, linearization of the image has been used as a method to show special effects in the video field.
Furthermore, even though pictures such as crayon drawings and oil paintings are just colored linear pictures, they have artistic beauties and special flavors of their own.
Heretofore, these linear drawings and paintings have been made by the man's handwork and regarded unsuitable to be made with the aid of the mechanical means such as computer.
Moreover, in general, an animated cartoon consists of a number of lines and pictures drawn with the lapse of time and made by many peoples' handworks.
However, it requires much labor and time for making the linear drawing and painting by means of the human handwork, and the method to realize these works easily has been desired. Then our company has been proposed an image data processing device which is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,440.